


closer to the heart

by addendum



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: pure fluff, these boys love each other sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Ricky is grateful to have friends who make him feel safe on nights when sleeping in his car feels a little spooky.





	closer to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> there is so little tpb fan content and that’s a goddamn crime

It was an unusually quiet night in Sunnyvale, but Ricky couldn’t seem to fall asleep. He thrived on chaos, and this thick silence only served to heighten his nerves. Suddenly, the slightest of sounds could be a samsquanch or some hairy fucker with a gun. 

On a normal night he wasn’t too bothered by sleeping in his car, but the eerie feeling settling over the park amplified his discomfort. Ricky didn’t spend too long dwelling in the quiet before he clumsily stumbled into the darkness, heading toward Julian’s trailer. If there was anyone he could count on to make him feel safe, it was his boys. 

Completely unbothered by the amount of noise he was making, he barged through Julian’s front door and made his way toward the bedroom. 

“Is that you, Rick?” Julian yelled gruffly. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Ricky replied, stepping into the room. 

He wasn’t surprised to see that Bubbles was already there with Julian, huddled into his side on the queen size bed. On the ground, an orange kitty was curled up in a ball. Ricky knew that Bubbles sometimes got lonely at night, and he would come join Julian in his trailer. 

“Hey boys.” Ricky said. 

“Ricky!” Bubbles said happily. 

“Hey, Rick.” Julian replied tiredly. “What’s wrong, bud?” 

Ricky bristled. 

“Jesus, Julian! Why does something have to be wrong for a man to come join his friends for a slumber-ler party? Bubbles is in here, but you don’t want me in here? That is fucked, Julian.” 

Julian groaned, leaning over to grab his drink from where it sat on the night stand. He downed a sip before turning his attention back on Ricky. 

“Of course I want you in here, Ricky. You want a drink or something?” 

Ricky shrugged. It was surprising even to him, but he found that he didn’t really want a drink. He just wanted to go to sleep. 

“I don’t want a drink, Julian. I’m fucking exhausted.” 

Julian appeared confused. He looked Ricky up and down, searching for an ulterior motive. Ricky rolled his eyes. 

“I told you: I’m here for a slumber-ler party. I couldn’t sleep out there tonight—not without all the yelling and gunshots and other bullshit we usually have going on. That shit’s like ear music to my fucking ears. Without it, the park is way too quiet.” 

“Well, then what are you doing still standing all the way over there?” Julian asked, lifting up the covers and gesturing for Ricky to join them. 

Ricky broke out into a grin. Bubbles scooted over eagerly, leaving room for Julian to do the same as Ricky climbed into bed next to them. Despite the significance loss in personal space, Julian was pleased to be sandwiched in between two of his favorite people in the world. 

“You were scared sleeping outside in the dark, huh?” He said teasingly, his voice pressed right up against Ricky’s ear. 

“What?” Ricky asked, clearly offended. “I was not a-scared, Julian! No way!” 

Even without a verbal response from either of them, Ricky could just sense that Julian and Bubbles didn’t believe him. At this point, he wasn’t even sure why he bothered feeding them bullshit when he knew that could always see right though it. 

“Well...maybe it is a little scary out there tonight.” He conceded. “It’s all quiet and shit, and I’m...you know. I’m right out there in the open and everything. It felt a little dangerously!” 

Julian was definitely amused, but he still wrapped a protective arm around Ricky as he lay on his back. Feeling left out, Bubbles turned so he was facing them and hummed contentedly when he felt Julian’s other arm come to rest around his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, Rick.” Julian teased. “Bubbles and I will protect you.”

“Yeah!” Bubbles agreed. “We wouldn’t let anything hurt ya, Ricky. You’re in good hands.” 

Ricky smiled. What the fuck would he do without Julian and Bubbles? How many other people had friends they could fall asleep with when they were scared? Happily, Ricky pulled the covers up to his neck. 

“Thanks for letting me spend the night here, Jules.” He said. 

“Of course, Rick. Anytime. Get the lights, will you?” 

Ricky obliged, stretching out an arm to flick off the lamp on the bedside table. Plunged into darkness, he felt even cozier than he had before.

“I love my boys.” Bubbles mumbled with his eyes shut, sounding almost as though he was already asleep. 

“We love you too, Bubs.” Ricky said.

“And I love both of ya.” Julian said finally, firmly. He tightened his grip just a little as they began drifting to sleep, Ricky’s head nestling into the crook of his neck.


End file.
